


Firefly Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: Drabble_a_Trois, Female Characters, Ficlet, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Drabble-a-Trois and the prompt "points of a triangle".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Firefly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Drabble-a-Trois and the prompt "points of a triangle".

Sometimes, like now, while the sunset paints the world anew, Éowyn's can feel Arwen's ghost walk through her mind, even as the Queen remains seated, watching, with her ancient smile. The touch shivers her with pleasure (and not fear, as another's once did).

She wonders if Aragorn feels it too, and glances over to him standing by the window. Her gaze makes a line, and his eyes connect with Arwen's profile, while Arwen's attention caresses Èowyn's tresses. For a moment, everything is just where it should be.

A blush creeps over Èowyn's face, and an unspeakable thought in her mind. In another life…

'No,' says a voice dripping with magic. 'In this one.'

Arwen's fingertips on her arm sparkle like firefly kisses.


End file.
